coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9755 (26th April 2019)
Plot Peter staggers into the Rovers for more whisky but the staff refuse to serve him. When Johnny tries to reason with him, he starts to get aggressive. Dr Gaddas tells Gemma she must avoid alcohol, eat healthily and set boundaries regarding respect with her child. She’s encouraged by her comments. Johnny and Jenny try to summon Ken or Tracy to deal with Peter. He takes a bottle of whisky for himself and leaves the premises after handing over some money. Alina is put off by Seb’s reluctance to be upfront with her. She agrees to go home with him while he tells her the truth. Nick gets annoyed with loss adjuster Helen Sherman when she tells him no pay-out can be made until the police investigation is complete. Mary turns up in the Rovers with her wrist strapped up. Jan offers to buy her a drink as recompense while Moira again tries to chat him up. Toyah overhears Nick telling Helen that the factory will go under if she doesn’t pay up. Ken finds Peter drunk in the ginnel, impervious to his entreaties. He helps him into No.1 where they find a disgusted Simon waiting for them. Gemma finds Chesney waiting for her news in Rita’s flat. Rita covers for her. After he’s left, Gemma tells her that she’s keeping the baby. Seb admits he's HIV to Alina. She’s sympathetic. Toyah tells a shocked Johnny that she overheard that the police are investigating possible sabotage of the factory roof. Simon pours himself a whisky and threatens to drink it unless Peter gives up himself. Alina kisses Seb and asks for his phone number. He fails to spot her pocketing some biscuits before she leaves. Simon gets upset when Peter says that without Carla he has no hope, thinking that he doesn't count. Peter smashes Simon’s glass but hands the bottle back to Ken when Simon breaks down. Father and son hug and cry. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Kate Brooks *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Helen Sherman - Rebecca Clay Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Gaddas's office *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Nail Sparkle Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon pulls Peter back from the brink; and Nick receives news that fuels Toyah's suspicions. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,656,837 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Peter Barlow (to Ken Barlow): "Oh, ha! Here he is - Sir Kenneth Barlow! Randy old tom-cat turned pillar of the community." Category:2019 episodes